End of the Line (level)
"End of the Line" is the thirteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts. The mission involves the Ghosts storming a factory occupied by the Federation to find out what kind of weapon they are building. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) *Thomas A. Merrick *David "Hesh" Walker *Keegan P. Russ *Kick *Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (heard only) Plot With the LCS at the bottom of the ocean, nothing stands between the Ghosts and the weapons factory. Elias sends in all five Ghosts to the factory to find out what kind of weapon the Federation is building. The player takes the role of Logan Walker. He and Merrick silently take down two guards before moving to the factory. Before regrouping with Keegan, Hesh, and Kick, Logan takes down another guard. Kick leaves the team to obtain a vehicle for exfil. They then move into the factory, shortly after taking down several guards. Logan can follow either Hesh, Keegan, or Merrick through three routes that all lead to blast-doors. Each route involves silently killing guards. Once Kick opens the doors, they enter what is called "The Black Zone" on the other side. Their cover is immediately blown, and they neutralize several guards. Later, they discover what looks like space-based weaponry. When Logan and Hesh take a video of it and scan it, they find out that the Federation is building a kinetic-rod delivery system, based on the design of ODIN (Orbital Defense Initiative). The rods are smaller, but there's more of them. After obtaining the information, Elias orders an airstrike on the entire complex, and the team begins to hack a computer for more information. But before the hacking can be completed, the team is ambushed by a large enemy patrol. They use smoke grenades to blind them and take down most of them with the help thermal-imaging goggles. But the goggles are fried by flashbangs and they are forced to remove them. Fortunately the smoke clears and the Ghosts neutralize the soldiers. They fight their way to a parking lot, where Kick rescues them. As the Ghosts escape the factory, it becomes leveled by the airstrike Elias ordered. Achievements/Trophies *'End of the Line' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Storm the factory. (Complete "End of the Line" on any difficulty.) *'Cog in the Machine' (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 enemies without being detected before infiltrating the Black Zone. Weapon Loadout Transcript Gallery End of the Line Beginning CoDG.png|Logan meeting with Merrick. End of the Line Advancing towards Factory CoDG.png|Advancing on the factory. End of the Line Regrouping CoDG.png|Regrouping the the Ghosts. End of the Line Clearing enemies CoDG.png|Advancing into the factory, also encountering Federation soldiers. End of the Line Entering factory CoDG.png|Opening the sliding door after taking out the soldiers. End of the Line Advancing forward in factory CoDG.png|Past the sliding door. End of the Line Clearing out rooms CoDG.png|Logan clearing out the rooms with Hesh while going through the factory. End of the Line Stabbing soldier CoDG.png|Logan stabbing a guard while clearing out the rooms. End of the Line entering Vault CoDG.png|Finding a vault door that possibly houses what the Federation is building. End of the Line Entering through Vault door CoDG .png|Moving through the vault door once it is opened by Kick. End of the Line Fighting inside Vault 2 CoDG.png|Dispatching multiple enemies behind the vault door. End of the Line Fighting inside Vault 1 CoDG.png End of the Line Going further through Vault CoDG.png|Continuing further into the factory. End Of The Line CoDG.jpg|Finding what the Federation was trying to keep from the Ghosts; LOKI. End of the Line Looking at Rods through video cam CoDG.png|Logan looking at the Rods through a cam. End of the Line Moving up stairs CoDG.png|Moving up from LOKI. End of the Line Moving to Computers CoDG.png End of the Line Computer room CoDG.png|Finding multiple computers, with possible information on LOKI. End of the Line Readying USB CoDG.png|Logan getting a USB ready to download all the information from one of the computers. End of the Line Plugging USB in CoDG.png End of the Line Before enemy breach CoDG.png|The power goes out in the room, but remains on in the factory. End of the Line Enemy breach CoDG.png|Federation soldiers breaching the room. End of the Line After enemy breach CoDG.png|The enemy entering the room. Merrick dispatches one of them as they enter. End of the Line Holding back enemies CoDG.png|The Ghosts defending their position after the breach. End of the Line Throwing smokes CoDG.png|Some Ghost members throw smokes out to blind and disorientate the enemy. End of the Line Equipping Thermal Goggles CoDG.png|Logan putting his Thermal Goggles on to see through the smoke. End of the Line Wearing Thermal Goggles CoDG.png End of the Line Pushing forward CoDG.png|Advancing on the enemy position to escape the factory. End of the Line Escaping factory CoDG.png|Moving forward for an escape. End of the Line Spotted by Helicopter CoDG.png|The Ghosts are then spotted by a helicopter. End of the Line Opening Doors CoDG.png End of the Line Moving through Doors CoDG.png End of the Line Moving for Evac CoDG.png End of the Line Waiting for Kick CoDG.png End of the Line Running for Truck CoDG.png End of the Line Merrick helping Logan on truck CoDG.png End of the Line Factory getting bombed CoDG.png End of the Line Defending truck CoDG.png End of the Line Ending CoDG.png Thomas Merrick CoDG.png Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - End of the Line (Part 13)|End of the Line Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels